The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by SnickerDoodleFan
Summary: When the young Yugi Muto inherits a ring from the dark lord the Horned King, he and his friends must go on a quest to save Middle-Earth from darkness.
1. Prologue: Forging of the Ring

**Prologue: Forging of the Ring**

_I amar prestar aen…_

_(The world is changed)_

_Han mathon ne nen…_

_(I feel it in the water)_

_Han mathon ne chae… _

_(I feel it in the Earth)_

_A han noston ned gwilith._

_(I smell it in the air)_

_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it…_

_It began with the forging of the great rings; three were given to the Sacaean, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._

In the dim candle light, three figures could be seen wearing three crested rings; the three elves, two men and one woman, held their respective rings. The woman looks at hers closely and feels a rush of power.

_Seven were given to the Mobian Lords; great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls._

Seven different Dwarves could be seen a room crafted from the shards of the mountain; they all wore dark robes with silver lacing, all raising their rings to the heavens.

_And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desired power._

Standing within the shadow of a grand hall were nine men their rings held close, each of them had a lustful look of greed on their face.

_For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race…but they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. _

_In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord, the Horned King, forged in secret a master ring, to control all others._

Within a fiery chasm could be seem a figure in a red and brown robe stood on the edge of a small bridge separating him from a pit of lava he raised his hand and roared in triumph, a small golden band was bound around his skeletal finger.

_And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. "One Ring to rule them all." _

The ring then began glow brightly as inscriptions, as clear as fire, cemented their place along the band, a foul whisper came from this light, a ring of pure evil.

_One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. _

Villages on the grassy hills began to burn, people were running in terror as monstrous creatures chased them, burning and crushing everything in their path.

_But there were some who resisted; a last alliance of Men and Sacaeans marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth._

An army of various Men and Sacaeans were marching towards an army of black creatures with yellow eyes.

Meanwhile, as the beasts charged down the slopes of the mountain the rear line of Sacaean archers fired volley after volley of their own arrows each shot finding its mark and killing its intended targets.

The dusty lands near the bursting volcano, an army of soldiers in silver and gold armor raised swords against the incoming onslaught of creatures that seemed to be made of pure darkness.

A Sacaean man on the front line who was a man with blond hair and beard stood firm holding a spear in his hands and yelled orders to the following Calvary.

"Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn!" (Hold positions! Fire arrows!) he yelled, the second line hoisted their bows between the shoulders of the first and fired, nailing the first wave of creatures with arrows.

As more of the black creatures came forward, all raised their swords, in a fluid motion that was devastating yet graceful; the front line thrust their swords upwards and decapitated the creatures.

As the battle continued, the Men and Sacaean appeared to have the upper hand, The king of Men known as King Hubert; raised his sword in triumph as Ansem took his own sword and continued to hack away at the enemy and then took his spear and stabbed a creature who was already on the ground right in the gut.

_Victory was near…_

The battlefield then went deathly quiet, a sScaean looked on in horror, and a man who was the king's son, Phillip, dropped his sword out of fear.

_But the power of the Ring could not be undone…_

The Horned King strode onto the battlefield, a broadsword shining in his right hand and the ring of power burning on his left.

He came to the first line and towered above them like a huge black spire; he then swung with his broadsword, and sent many Sacaean and Men alike flying , killing them on contact, he kept repeating this taking down wave after wave easily.

King Hubert charged forward with a battle cry, the Horned King easily dodged his strike and countered it by slamming the sword on his head: Hubert went flying and crashing onto the slope dead.

Phillip sprinted to his aid, when he saw his lifeless body he fell to his knees and took off his helmet, totally shocked in grief.

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Phillip, son of the King, took up his father's sword._

As the Horned King approached to finish the job, Phillip grabbed the handle of the blade, the dark lord stepped on the mid-section, snapping it into pieces, Phillip took the handle with a quarter of the blade attached to it.

The Horned King then reached down to grab Phillip with the ring glowing like the sun on his hand; in a last desperate attempt; Phillip cried out and swung the blade, it cut directly through the dark lord's finger, taking the ring with it.

The dark king screamed in pain as the ring with his finger fell to the brimstone below, right within Phillip's gaze.

The dark lord screamed in pain as his body began to crumble and in a flash of light; he exploded, sending out a shock wave that cracked the earth.

His skeletal head fell to the ground, smoke rising out of the cracks.

_The Horned King the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated…_

Phillip, breathing heavily from what just occurred set his sight on the defeated dark lord's severed finger which began to turn to dust and blow away in the wind, but the ring lay behind, he slowly picked up and held in his palm, the fiery inscriptions fading. He looked at the ring as if in a trance, admiring its beauty.

_The ring passed to Phillip, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever; but the hearts of Men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own. _

The scene changed dramatically to a misty wood where the survivors of the battle were heading home; Phillip lead the way, the ring proudly hanging around his neck with a silver chain.

Suddenly more black creatures appeared from the trees and tackled Phillip of his steed, more creatures appeared and drew rusty weapons and began to slaughter the soldiers.

In the midst of the madness; Phillip got up onto his knees and looked at the carnage around him, snapping the ring off of its chain he hurriedly placed it on his finger; he vanished in an instant.

Sneaking away from the battle, an invisible Phillip rushed away from the battle and dived into the river, as he swam the ring slid off his finger, making him visible again.

Desperately he tried to reach for it, but failed; two black creatures noticed him and fired three arrows into his back.

Phillip then floated down the river, three arrows stuck into his back and blood flowing from the wound.

_It betrayed him to his death, and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. _

_History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

The ring now lay at the bottom of the river, blanketed in sediment; suddenly a hand reached down and grabbed it, snatching it out of the icy river.

"My precioussssssss…" a creature whispered as the ring was held between its hands.

_The Ring came to the creature, Carnage, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him._

"It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my prrrrreciousssss! Carnage coughed. The sleek creature could be seen in the shadows on top of a stone hill in the middle of a cave conceived with a pool of water and a small island in the center of that pool.

_The Ring brought to Carnage unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Carnage's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. _

On top of the stone hill; the ring fell and clanked against the hard ground, falling into the darkness and out of view.

_It abandoned Carnage; but something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable._

In the light of the cave's exit; the ring was lying on top of a dusty stone, but then a hand searched around the dirt and touched the band, then curiously picked it up.

"What's this?" the man asked himself, as it drew the ring to its face it could be seen it was a man of with black hair and beard with yellow bangs, a black cloak, and a dark fedora.

_An Ordonian; Solomon Muto of the shire._

"A Ring!" he said in joy as he twirled it in his fingers. Suddenly a shriek came and went through the cave that made him jump in fright and run away, putting the ring in his pocket.

"Losssst! My precious is lost!" Carnage cried out.

_For the time shall soon come, when Ordonia will shape the fortunes of all._


	2. Chapter 1: The Shire 60 Years later

**Chapter 1: The Shire 60 years later**

"Ahem . . . The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by Ordonian-reckoning the shire Middle-Earth…The Third Age of this world." an older voice spoke aloud.

Within a small home conceived in many homely items and stretching wide and deep into the earth, an old man with blue overall pants, a white shirt, orange cap, and gray hair and beard sat in his study which was filled with maps and scrolls.

He sat at his deck, where he was writing into a large book with a quill and ink while smoking a pipe in his hand.

_"There and back again; an Ordonian's tale by Solomon Muto"_ the old man read aloud the title of his novel, one that was going to hold all of his adventures over the previous decades.

He turned over the page and leaned back smoking his pipe, mulling on what to write next.

"Now, where to begin…ah yes!" as inspiration struck Solomon, he put down his pipe and dipped his quill in a jar of ink and began to write.

_"Concerning Ordonians..."_ he wrote in the olden writing style of Ordonians; which was inscribed with the basic lettering but with a more graceful way of presentation.

_"Ordonians have been living and farming in the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk - Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Ordonians must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise."_

Outside of Solomon's home, there could be seen a vast acreage of fields and trees. Among them were many Ordonians, relaxing in their own homes, working in the fields and playing around.

Before the old man could continue writing there was a loud knock at the door, shaking him out of his concentration.

"Yugi! Someone's at the door!" he yelled out. And with that he resumed writing and going deeper into his race's culture.

_"In fact it has been remarked by some that the Ordonian's only real passion is for food…"_

Outside; an Ordonian called Raimundo presented a beautiful bunch of flowers to a female Ordonian named Kimiko who was flattered and leaned forward to kiss him, but when a baker passed through with hand full of pastries, Raimundo immediately forgot about Kimiko and snatched one and began to stuff himself.

_"A rather unfair observation. As we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking Old Toby weed."_ Solomon continued.

At a well-known pub near the river; the green dragon, another Ordonian named Ingo was drinking an entire beer keg at a time.

"There's nothing like the taste of beer to give you that sense of self-esteem…" he woozily said before belching loudly.

Also on the pavements of their own homes, two brothers, Mario and Luigi, were smoking two long pipes with streams of smoke shooting out of the ends.

_"But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth; for all Ordonians share a love of things that grow."_

Outside his own home, there was a boy who wore light yellow pants with a blue shirt that revealed his belly, black boots, red hair, and a golden band on his right arm. He was Reid Hershel. His sapphire eyes were staring down the entire display of potted plants he was attending to. He sniffed in their lovely scent and smiled at his handiwork.

_"And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quite quaint. But today, of all days, it is brought home to me, it is not a bad thing to celebrate a simple life…"_

Outside, deep into one of the finest fields near Solomon's home, many Ordonians put all their effort into setting up a huge sign flourished with decoration with a banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOLOMON MUTO.

Suddenly at the door came more knocking, louder and harder this time, again knocking Solomon out of his train of thought.

"Yugi!" The door!" he yelled out once again. There was no reply and was responded only by more knocking, much to his irritation.

"Confound it! Where is that boy? Yugi!" he shouted out.

Far away, under the shade of a single tree in the shallow wood not too far from the crossing sat a young boy against the trunk reading a book in his hands. He wore dark blue pants with a matching jacket over his white shirt and spiky black/red hair and bangs the same shape and color of lightning. His most distinguishable feature was his Millennium Puzzle pyramid around his neck as a necklace. He was Solomon's grandson, Yugi Muto.

Suddenly, his keen ears picked up the sound of singing, coming from the crossing. Instantly recognizing the voice, he sprang up with a smile on his face and ran to the edge of small hill. There he saw a young sorceress, clothed in magenta dress and matching hair done in a long braid, holding a long staff that had a large, round green jewel on the top of it, and a lavender witch's hat on her head. In her wagon were numerous fireworks.

_"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can…_" the magician hummed as she lashed at the reigns of the two horses that were towing her wagon along.

"You're late." Yugi remarked sarcastically, smirking with his arms crossed. The magician stopped the cart and looked up at the Ordonian. Her facial features could be seen as she was a beautiful woman with blue eyes.

"A witch is never late Yugi Muto, nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to!" The sorceress retorted. There was then an awkward silence.

The woman was trying to keep an emphatic expression, when she suddenly began to twitch and giggle. Yugi felt the muscles in his cheeks rise and laughter spring up in his throat. Soon after a few seconds both exploded into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you, Merlina!" Yugi cried in joy as he jumped onto the cart and embraced the sorceress who could now be recognized as Merlina, a famous witch.

"You didn't think I would miss your dear grandfather's birthday, did you?" she smiled. She lashed the reigns again and both were off.

"So what news is there of the outside world? Tell me everything!" Yugi asked eagerly to the witch.

"Everything, you say? You're quite eager and curious for an Ordonian…most unnatural…" Merlina said in amusement. She spoke out her thoughts as they continued riding on the wagon. "Well, what can I say? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its coming and going, barely even aware of the existence of Ordonians…" Merlina pauses as she observes the peaceful scene before her with a content smile on her face. "…for which I am very grateful."

As the cart rolls past the Green Dragon, Merlina notices the party field, where many Ordonians where preparing for the big night.

"Ah, the long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." Merlina asked as they passed through the main square of the shire.

"You know grandpa; he's got the whole place in an uproar." Yugi chuckled as they passed over the stone bridge leading into Yugi's home.

"Well, that should please him." Merlina giggled.

"Half the shire's has been invited, and the rest are turning up anyway." Yugi sighed with a smile, thinking for the part ahead.

As they continued to talk, Solomon took up to his book once again and began to narrate, ending on the culture and society.

_"And so, life in the Shire goes on, very much as it has this past age . . . full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly, if it comes at all; for things are made to endure in the Shire passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a branch of this family living under the hill…and in Muto End there always will be…"_ Solomon wrote as he finished the end of the opening chapter and took a long breather.

"To tell you the truth, grandpa's been acting a bit odd lately. I mean, more so than usual…" Yugi said as his voice changed to a more serious tone. Merlina looked on curiously.

"Is that so?" she asked the young boy.

"He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." Yugi recalled.

Solomon began rummaging around the room and sorting through the maps, trying to find specific ones and dusting off the old ones. When he reaches into his pocket looking for something, he freezes when he finds nothing. A worried expression came onto his face as he tried searching all his pockets, finding nothing.

"Where is it? Where's it gone?" Solomon said in panic. He began to look around the room in a mad rush, hyperventilating until he reached into his shirt pocket and felt something; a wave of calmness came over him as he sighed in relief. He took out the item and kept it tightly held in his palm.

"He's up to something…" Yugi said in suspicion. He turned to Merlina who just kept quiet and kept her eyes on the road. He smiled, fully aware of what she was thinking. "All right then keep your secrets. But I know you have something to do with it."

"Goodness gracious! Me?" Merlina said in mock offense.

"Before you came along, the Muto family was very well thought of; never did any adventures or did anything unexpected." Yugi reminded her, putting the blame on the sorceress.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved! All I did was give your grandfather a little nudge out of the door!" Merlina said innocently in her defense.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Yugi informed her.

Merlina blinked before looking ahead. As she passed a house, an Ordonian named Pete gave her an evil look, immediately making the witch turn her attention back on the road.

As they passed around the bend, several children came running out, all looking extremely excited.

"Merlina! Merlina! Fireworks! Merlina!" They all cried out in joy. The magician ignored them as Yugi eyed the witch pleadingly.

"Awwwwwwww…." they all moaned in sadness as they passed. Merlina then grinned as she took her staff and several fireballs shot out of it, for no reason but for the children's amusement. The fireworks surrounded the cart and lit a few of the small fireworks that ignited and exploded into firebirds that swarmed around the children.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!" they jumped around in happiness, trying to snag the flying embers.

Out of the house came a grumpy looking Ordonian named Peg. She scowled as Merlina passed and looked to Pete who was chuckling at the display. When he noticed her glare, he gulped and went back to an evil look.

"Merlina, I'm glad you're back." Yugi said with a big smile on his face as he jumped off the cart and waved goodbye.

"So am I, dear boy! So am I…" Merlina sighed happily as she continued to ride. After a few more minutes, she arrived at her destination which was Muto End and halted the cart to a stop. As Merlina came to the front gate she saw a small sign that read '_No admittance except for party business.' _

She treaded up the path until she came to the small door painted in the richest yellow color and knocked on it with her staff.

"NO THANK YOU! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Solomon's angry voice snapped from inside.

"And what about very old friends?" Merlina asked back grinning.

The door opened instantly at the sound of Merlina's voice. Solomon walked out onto the path looking at the sorceress in disbelief.

"Merlina?" he said in amazement.

"Solomon Muto!" Merlina giggled.

"My dear Merlina!" Solomon laughed heartily. Merlina leaned down and both embraced each other.

"Good to see you! One hundred and forty one years old! Who would believe it?" she said. She then backed off to get a good view of his face.

"You haven't aged a day…" Merlina commented in astonishment.

Both then began to laugh as Solomon led the way back into his home. He motioned for Merlina to follow him.

"Come in! Come in!" he shouted out, still laughing.

"Welcome, welcome! Oh, here we are. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Wynyard left. 1296 -very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" Solomon laughed as he took Merlina's staff and hat.

"It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" Solomon asked eagerly as he disappeared out of sight to get refreshments.

"Just tea, thank you!" Merlina replied politely as she backed up and hit her back on the chandelier, carefully trying not to break anything. She then turned to go into the living room and smacked her head on the wooden beam. She dizzily fell back before ducking under, noticing Solomon's collection of maps.

"I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will." Solomon continued as he rummaged for refreshments for his guest. "You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle ... Oh, there's some cheese here- oh no, that won't do. Err...we got raspberry jam and an apple tart...not much for after, I'm afraid. Oh, no -we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake. I could make you some eggs if you like- …Merlina?" Solomon came back into the landing, no one in sight.

"Just tea, thank you." Merlina repeated as she bent down from the landing.

"Oh, right." Solomon spoke sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. Just as they both sat down at the table which was laid with delicacies there was a loud knocking at the door followed by a shouting voice.

"Muto, Solomon Muto!" the voice yelled. Solomon immediately ducked down and hid.

"I'm not at home!" he motioned to Merlina, trying to keep out of sight.

"It's Wario!" He hid below the window. "He's after the house! He's never forgiven me for living this long!" Solomon rolled back into the kitchen in alarm. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" Solomon banged his head against the table in frustration.

"I want to see mountains again, mountains Merlina!" Solomon spoke in awe. "And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, the tea!" Solomon hurried over and picked up the steam black kettle.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?" Merlina asked she let Solomon pour the rich brown tea into her cup.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Solomon said as he poured the tea into his own cup.

"Yugi suspects something." Merlina informed. Solomon seemed a bit offended by this.

"Of course he does! He's one of the sharpest minds branching off of our family! Not some block headed Malfoy from north-farthing!" Solomon retorted.

"You will tell him, won't you?" Merlina asked as she drank her tea.

"Yes, yes, of course." Solomon replied quickly.

"He's very fond of you…" Merlina said truthfully. Solomon then seemed to get nostalgic as there was a sad expression on his face.

"I know, he'd probably come with me if I asked him but I think, in his heart, he's still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields, the rivers…" Solomon spoke solemnly as he paced around the room. "I'm old Merlina, I know I don't look like it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Merlina's eyes were drawn to his arm, firmly tucked in his pocket and the shape of his hand clutching something tightly.

"I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread… I need a holiday, a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to…" he said, off into his own little world.

Later, evening had fallen on the Shire. The dark veil of night stared down outside Muto End where Solomon and Merlina sat outside on chairs, a pipe in each of their hands.

"Old Toby; The finest leaf in South-farthing." Solomon said, taking a big puff and blowing out a smoke ring.

Merlina chuckled and then puffed out her cheeks and breathed out, the smoke forming a majestic ship that traveled right through the ring.

"Merlina, my old friend, this will be a night to remember…" Solomon said with a large smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: A Long Expected Party

**Chapter 3: A Long Expected Party**

There was a loud cheer as a sapphire firework was set off. It was finally time for Solomon Muto's party, everyone in the Shire was there and they were having loads of fun at the party.

Some of the Ordonians were sitting down on the wooden tables, drinking ale and smoking while chatting to friends, others were enjoying the incredible display of fireworks that Merlina was making and others like Yugi were dancing to the music.

"Hello, Hello! Ingo! Good to see you! Welcome! Welcome!" Solomon said to his guests. He was greeting everyone near the huge tents were the drinks were being served.

"Great party, Solomon! Buuuuuurp!" Ingo belched loudly in Solomon's face but he just laughed it off, seeing no point in ruining the splendid mood.

Meanwhile, at the table with a pint of ale in his hand was Reid Hershel. His amber eyes following a certain green haired girl as she danced to the music. He swallowed nervously as he watched her sway her hips to the beat. At this point, Yugi dropped out of his dance and sat up beside him.

"Go on, Reid! Why don't you ask Farah for a dance?" he encouraged, noticing his eye contact.

Reid glanced nervously at the girl who was his childhood friend, and also his keen crush at the moment; Farah Oersted.

"Uh…I think I'll just have another ale…" he answered timidly, getting cold feet. Yugi was not going to take no for an answer though.

"Oh no you don't! Go on!" Yugi grabbed his best friend's shoulders and heaved him into the dance, Farah immediately catching him and pulling him into a close dance. The boy's face went as red as a tomato, with Yugi laughing at him in the background.

As Merlina let off another firework, this one turning into several sharks that shot off into the distance, Solomon at the moment was sharing some of his adventures with the younger Ordonians.

"There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous cyclopes! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!" Solomon said exaggerating the key moments; all the children gasped. "They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees - POOF!" he sprang forward, scaring them all. "And turned them all to stone!" he finished his tale, recalling the adrenaline rush of his previous adventure.

Merlina was at her cart, laughing at the enjoyment of the party. She took three more of her fireworks and set them off, unaware of the interlopers behind her back. Out of the tent behind the cart, three Ordonians appeared: one was a pink puffball with blue eyes and red feet; the other was a yellow-skinned boy with yellow and green hair that covered his eyes, green feet, and a red suspender with the pants blue; the last was a light-skinned girl with her white hair in a ponytail, orange feet, green eyes, and a pink and green shirt.

"Quickly!" the boy called as he punched the other side of the tent, signaling them to come out of hiding.

"I'm telling you that this is a bad idea! We're going to be caught!" the girl scolded the others.

"Relax sis, we'll be fine!" the boy assured the girl. "Besides, it's just one rocket. What could possibly go wrong?"

"With you, many things…" the girl answered dryly.

Ignoring that remark the boy told the pink puffball to get one of the rockets, who happily agreed. Moving with cat like agility, he ran forward and jumped on the cart and began rummaging around for a certain firework.

The girl turned her neck to keep watch, seeing Merlina entertaining the younger Ordonians, setting off her familiar firework that set of loads of firebirds, leading to the children trying to catch them.

The pink ball pulled out a firework, which was like a long white pole. The boy shook his head. "No, no! The big one! The big one!" he said in a hushed voice. The pink ball then dived back in and pulled and long curved red one, to which the boy gave a thumbs up to.

The pink ball ran back into the tent, with the boy and girl looking innocent as the boy chewed an apple and pretended to be passing by and then both zipped back into the tent, with the girl looking concerned.

"Ah, Brock! Welcome! Welcome! Are all these children your siblings? Solomon greeted another guest who seemed to have a lot of little brothers and sisters, to which he nodded, leaving the old man in shock. "Good gracious…" he muttered.

Suddenly, Solomon's ears twitched. He then burst into a panic and grabbed Yugi out of his seat. "It's Wario!" he cried out. Yugi then turned to see a muscle like man wearing a yellow shirt, purple overalls, green genie like shoes, a yellow hat with a 'W' symbol on it and white gloves, each has a W on it. He also has a pink like nose and sports a twisted black mustache brown hair and a spiteful look in his eyes.

"Quickly! Hide!" Yugi then pushed Solomon to the ground and into the main tent. They then hide among the crowd and covered their coats over their faces.

"Hey, Old Man!" Wario called out. After a few seconds he growled and then ran off, with Solomon and Yugi sighing in relief.

"Thank you my boy." Solomon said. "You're a good kid, Yugi." Solomon's tone suddenly became very serious; Yugi was taken aback by it. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish...I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations, you were the one that showed real...spirit." he said.

"Grandpa, have you been at the green dragon?" Yugi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What? No! Well, yes…but that's the point…the point is Yugi…uh…" Solomon trailed, as he was unsure of what to say. "Ah, you'll be all right." he finished lamely as he took a swig of ale.

Back in the tent, the pink puffball had stuck the firework into the ground and lit it. The sparks traveling fast up the firework.

"Done, poyo!" he said proudly.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" the boy said in alarm as he pushed it towards him.

"It is in ground!" the pink ball argued back as he pushed it forward.

"Outside!" The boy yelled in worry, the sparks nearing the fuse.

"This your idea!" the puffball blamed, getting very nervous.

"I knew this was going to happen!" the girl cried out before finally the firework erupted, lifting the tent of its hinges. The three lay on the ground, covered in soot.

As the firework traveled, it exploded and took the form of a dragon. It roared and then raced down towards the party. Everyone noticing this began to run in panic.

When Yugi noticed this he immediately ran off and grabbed his grandfather, who was walking sluggishly and not noticing the raging firework because of the ale.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Watch out for the dragon!" Yugi cried in alarm as it came closer.

"Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon around here for a thousand years!" he waved off the thought. Yugi then saw how close the firework was and tackled his grandfather to the ground.

Everyone then ducked as the dragon passed over head towards the horizon and in an instant… **"KABOOM!" **It exploded into a million fireworks, showing the evening sky with light. Everyone immediately forgot the danger and jumped up and cheered.

"That was a good one!" the boy said excitedly, getting off the soot that was still on his face.

"Yeah, that was rather amazing!" the girl admitted in awe, her hair covered in ashes.

"Let's get another, poyo!" The pink ball agreed, his skin stained a charcoal color.

However before they could take another step, an angry magician snuck up from behind them and grabbed them around their necks with her arms rather roughly.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" The youths all screamed in unison in pain they turned around and saw Merlina looking at them with a stern look on her face.

"Kirby, Tiff and Tuff Ebrum…why am I not surprised?" she said in annoyance and dragged them off, while the party continued.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't put this up earlier, I didn't know that you could leave these in the stories. All I have to say is that this is my first story and I hope that you like it, for it is based on my favorite movie trilogy. That's all for now!


	4. Chapter 3: Until our next Meeting

**Chapter 3: Until our next Meeting**

Merlina was currently drinking some ale, keeping a close eye on Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff as they washed dishes with their hands as punishment for tampering with her fireworks.

"We won't get in trouble, huh?" Tiff said in annoyance to her brother.

"Oh, shut it…" he muttered, not in the mood to talk.

Meanwhile, all the other Ordonians were shouting "Speech! Speech!" to Solomon with Yugi joining them, wanting for him to make a statement. Solomon gladly agreed as he stood on the podium to speak.

"My dear Mutos and Hershels!" he called out, a huge cheer went up. "Oersteds and Ebrums!" more people cheered."Marios! Yukis! Kurosakis! Ketchums! Elrics! Kamiyas! Takashis! Fudos! And Doofs!"

Max Goof seemed offended by this. "Hey, it's Goofs!" Solomon waves this aside as he continued.

"Today is my 141st birthday!" he called out.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled out.

"And I must say that a hundred years is too short a time to live with such excellent and admirable Ordonians!"

Everyone cheered, taking this as a compliment.

"I like half of you half as well as I should like and I like LESS than half of you half as well as you deserve!"

Nobody cheered at this, everyone was tense. "Yes, a hundred years is a long life…I've put this off for far too long..."

Merlina was beginning to look curious as Solomon snuck something into his hands.

"Sorry, but I have to admit that this is the end. I'm going to go away very soon... I bid you all a VERY fond farewell..." he continued. He then stared at Yugi, who was looking back at him in worry.

"Goodbye…" he whispered, and not a second later, he vanished into thin air.

Everyone began panicking,except for Merlina, who looked pretty mad. Someone ran towards Solomon's house and gently shut the door. Solomon then reappeared, looking satisfied. He held out the ring, which he used to turn invisible, flicked it into the air, caught it, and caught it again. He then took out some traveling equipment, getting ready to leave, until…

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever, Solomon." Merlina's voice caught him by surprise. She stood against the mantelpiece looking disturbed and irritated. She was waiting for Solomon to reply.

"Oh come on Merlina! Did you see their faces?" Solomon laughed, getting a backpack out and stuffing it with clothes and other belongings. Merlina sighed at this.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Solomon Muto, and NONE of them should be used lightly." Merlina scolded in a strict tone.

"It was just a bit of fun, really." he chuckled, but her glare made him give in. "Ah, you're probably right…as usual...you will keep an eye on Yugi, yes?"

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." Merlina said in a softer tone.

"I'm leaving everything to him." Solomon said as he packed his pipe.

"What about this ring of yours? Is it staying too?" the witch asked the man.

"Yes, along with everything else. It's in an envelope on the mantelpiece." He answered.

As Merlina began looking through the mantelpiece, Solomon then came clean.

"No, wait. It's…here in my pocket." He confessed as he held out his ring. Merlina turned to look at it, sensing something amiss.

"Now, isn't that odd?" Solomon chuckled. Suddenly, his voice then filled itself with greed. "But, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

Merlina then returned her attention to Solomon. "I think you should leave the ring behind. Is that so difficult?"

Solomon flinched as he turned to Merlina, in his normal voice.

"Well, no..." Solomon then turned his attention to the ring and his voice returned to the greedy one."…and yes. In fact, I don't feel like parting with it! IT'S MINE! I FOUND IT! IT CAME TO ME!"

"There is no need to be angry." Merlina said, attempting to calm him down but without success.

"Well, if I'M angry, it's YOUR fault!" Solomon glared, but then returned his attention to the ring as his voice became a coo, smiling maliciously, his eyes turned dark and inhuman. "It's mine, my own…my preciousssss!"

The saying echoed in Merlina's head as she mulled it over in her head. "'Precious'? It's been called that before… but not by you." Merlina alleged, becoming more concerned.

"Argh! What business is it of yours of what I do with my own things?" Solomon snarled as he glared at the witch.

Merlina's voice remained calm, but not much of it. "I think you have had that ring for too many years."

"YOU JUST WANT IT FOR YOURSELF!" Solomon accused as he put his fists up.

"**SOLOMON MUTO!**" Merlina yelled, sending Solomon flying back against the wall. The room grew dark with Merlina's eyes glowing an ominous dark color, her hair flowing, and her voice towering like a storm, scaring Solomon.

"**DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!**" Merlina roared. The room then went back to its quiet state as the sorceress calmed down, as she then spoke in a gentle tone "I'm trying to help you."

Solomon's attitude suddenly changed; he began to weep and came forward and embraced her, and Merlina bent down and rubbed his head in sympathy. "All these years, we've been friends." Merlina said softly. "Trust in me, as you always have. Let it go."

Solomon seemed to come to his senses, since he spoke in a calmer tone "You're right Merlina…the ring must go to Yugi…" he swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and gathered his things before heading out the door.

"The night is young and the road is long. It's time to get going." Solomon began to walk but was stopped by Merlina.

"Solomon. The ring's still in your pocket." She reminded him as she followed the man, eyeing him like a hawk.

Solomon laughed sheepishly as he pulled out the ring and looked at it. He shut his eyes and began to turn his hand slowly. After some strain, the Ring slid off from the palm of his hand. He sighed before heading out into the darkness. He halted and looked at Merlina, a saddened look on his face.

"I've thought of an ending for my book... _'And he lived happily ever after…until the end of his days'_."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Merlina said as she came over and bent down so their eyes were linked. Solomon grinned as did Merlina.

"Goodbye, Merlina." Solomon said, holding his hand out.

"Goodbye, Solomon Muto." Merlina returned as she clasped both her hands in Solomon's, who smiled and then began his long trek.

_"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began…"_ he sang as he went out of the gate and into the growing darkness of night.

"Until our next meeting…" Merlina smiled as she watched her friend depart.


	5. Chapter 4: Keep it Secret, keep it Safe

**Chapter 4: Keep it secret, Keep it safe**

As Merlina re-entered the small house, her eyes cast upon the discarded ring, the golden band lay bare on the marble floor. The witch bent down and studied it intently. She then moved her handover it and was about to pick it up when…

**RAAAAAA!**

A flash of an eye entered her mind, making her pull her hand back immediately, but the eye that she had seen…it was giant, had a cat-like slit for a pupil, no lid, and made of pure fire.

As the evening went by, Merlina was sitting in one Solomon's wooden chairs. She was by the fire and smoking the last of her Old Toby, recalling Solomon's fierce and inhuman outrage.

"_It's mine, my own, my precious_…" Solomon's voice was the same, except it was evil and more metallic.

"Riddles in the Dark…" Merlina recalled the time sixty years ago in the caverns of Carnage's cave within the Misty Mountains where Solomon met a dangerous creature.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Yugi burst through the doorway, out of breath from the long run. He looked around the room and saw the ring on the floor, and picked it up without much interest.

"My precious…" Merlina mumbled, lost in her thoughts.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Yugi said in a depressed voice as he noticed Merlina by the fireplace. "He talked for so long about leaving…I didn't think he was actually serious about it." He walked over beside her.

"Precious…" Merlina mumbled again, still lost in her thoughts.

"Merlina?" Yugi asked in puzzlement, confused by her behavior. The witch shook her head and got out from her trance like state. She looked at Yugi and the ring in his palm, and she forced a chuckle and a smile.

"Hmm…Solomon's ring." she smiled as she got out of her seat. "He's gone to stay with the Sacaean. He's left you Muto End." She then went to the mantelpiece and took out an envelope.

"Along with all of his possessions, the ring is yours now." Merlina said as she thrusted the envelope in front of the Ordonian's face as she dropped it in, quite suspiciously.

"Keep it somewhere out of sight…" Merlina whispered cautiously. She then left the living quarters and grabbed her hat and staff and headed for the door, with Yugi on her heels.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Yugi asked as he tried to keep up.

"There are things I must see to!" Merlina replied rather hastily.

"What things?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Questions…questions that need answering!" Merlina answered as she grabbed her belongings and headed for the door.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand!" Yugi yelled out. Merlina halted and turned around, facing the Ordonian with sympathy.

"Neither do I…" she admitted. She then bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Remember: keep it secret, keep it safe." and with that she bolted out for the doorway and into the night, leaving Yugi alone in the hallway. He looked down at the envelope in his hand, still confused about what just occurred.

Meanwhile, continents away from where he now stood, within the blackness of Mordor, there could be seen several black creatures running around a certain black tower with the enamoring volcano, and from this tower, an agonizing scream could be heard.

_"Shire, Muto!"_

__When the two words were screamed from the dark tower, the entire land seemed to erupt with shrieks, fire and evil, for within moments after the words were heard, doors of Mordor's inner city, Minas Morgul, were opened and nine riders on horseback sped out, to the location of where the scream said what they were seeking.


	6. Chapter 5: The Account of Phillip

**Chapter 5: The Account of Phillip**

From a far distance atop the lush green hills, Merlina came riding on her own horse. Straining her eyes, she could just make out the fires that erupted from the blazing mountain. She gritted her teeth and kicked her horse into full gear and sped down the hillside she was on. As she traveled down she came to a gleaming white city crafted from the mountain side. The city was called Minas Tirith, but Merlina ignored its beauty, for she had no time to waste. She sped through its gates; as she climbed through its levels she was met by a librarian by the name of Nico Robin, who led her deep into the city's bowels.

After many minutes of walking, Merlina was led directly to the city's great library, into a dusty room lit only by candlelight where there were thousands of scrolls, books and parchments. Merlina sat down and began rummaging through the papers, hoping to find something useful.

After hours of looking through, she suddenly found something…interesting that caught her eye. Taking a large sip of her brew, she pulled out the papers and began to read the delicate writing aloud.

"The year 3434 of the Second Age; here follows the account of Phillip, high king of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power."

"_Aggghh!" Phillip yelled as he thrust his father's blade forward, taking the hand of the Horned King. The dark lord screamed at his loss before vaporizing into nothingness, leaving Phillip alone with the skeletal hand of the Horned King, and he looked at the ring left in the ash with a lustful look on his face._

"It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain." Merlina was now intensely focused on what she was reading.

_Phillip now grabbed the Horned King's burnt finger and snatched it, as he held it, it started to crumble but the ring was left, though its fiery symbols began to disappear as Phillip held it in between his hands._

"The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell." Merlina finished, hands shaking, as she took in a few sharp breaths before jumping out of her seat and rushing out of the city and back to the Shire as fast as her horse could go.

Back at the Shire, an Ordonian named Usopp was chopping wood with his family's old dog, Pluto, sitting next to him. Then suddenly, nine twisted figures riding on black horses that had gleaming eyes and nails impaled in their hoofs were approaching him. Pluto started to bark, but later retreat back into the house. One of the riders, most likely the leader, turned to the now frightened Usopp who had dropped his axe out of fear.

"_Shire__….Muto!" _the leader whispered, a voice so hollow that the surrounding vegetation withered away.

"M-M-Muto? T-T-T-There are no M-Mutos around here, sir! T-T-T-T-They're up in H-Hobbinton!" Usopp fearfully spoke. The dark horse snarled and its rider threatened to kill him with his sword if he didn't speak clearly.

"THAT WAY!" Usopp screamed as he quickly pointed to the direction of Hobbinton and then ran indoors. The riders immediately took off in the direction he pointed in.


End file.
